


His inner self

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [21]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, M/M, Monster sex, Rough Sex, Yusuke's going to be fine don't worry about it, it gets fluffy at the end, kinda? more like demon sex?, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Akira keeps hiding his feelings for Yusuke, burying them in the depths of his heart in hopes that they will never see the light, afraid of the artist’s rejection. Unfortunately for him, the one residing in his heart isn’t content with having his space tainted with insecurities and heartache, so he decides to settle things once and for all utilizing his own methods.
Relationships: Arsene/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	His inner self

Joker likes to let requests pile up before going down to Mementos to take care of them. It’s a better deal in the end, since that means they have plenty of free afternoons and only need to concentrate their work in a single day, but that also means that whenever it’s time to reform the lesser evils of society their bodies take a heavy blow.

Today’s been especially rough on Fox. Starting from two days in a row with poor sleep, his constant need in the front line is wearing him down sooner than expected. Mona and Queen are making sure that none of them are gravely injured, but a Diarahan can never take the tiredness away.

That is what’s putting him on edge, that’s what’s making him grumpy, Fox keeps repeating to himself as he tries to shrug off the heavy weight of Joker’s intense stare. It’s not unusual for his leader to have his eyes glued on him, it’s something that Fox has grown more or less used to with time, but today it feels more fixated than usual. It’s almost suffocating. Even out of battle, he can feel melted silver irises on his person, looking at his back from behind when they’re approaching a new target or peering at him through the car’s mirror.

Knowing that there’s only one more request to fulfil brings Fox a strange relief. He can’t wait to abandon the heavy and stuffy air of Mementos and escape from his leader’s hot stare.

Down a few more floors, they finally come to face their last target. As per usual, Fox is required to attend the battle, and he does so with hastiness, wanting it all to be over already. Contrary to their former adversaries this one's a bit tougher, and Joker deems it necessary to employ more complicated tactics with items and multiple baton passes to gain the upper hand.

The thought of it puts Fox on edge. What is he to do if the one that passes to him is Joker? How is he supposed to react when he meets those fearsome eyes face to face? If that were to happen, he's sure he would melt on the spot, his legs wobbling and chest tightening. 

Thoughts racing, he hears the warning screams and the shaking ground a bit too late. It’s not until a tall wall of red and orange rises in front of him that he registers that he’s been hit by an agidyne. Apparently Noir’s attack missed and so the enemy took the chance to retaliate. It only takes a second for the spell to connect and his body is already falling limply to the ground, his skin burning and eyes closing heavily.

Thankfully, even if the hit is strong, in only a few moments he recovers. Body still aching, he groans and helps himself with his sword to stand back up, ready to come back into battle.

He was so distracted by the pain that he doesn’t register it’s gotten silent until he opens his eyes again.

There is no enemy. His teammates aren’t there either and even Mementos itself has disappeared. The air is still eerie and heavy, but now Fox finds himself in a room with cushioned walls and a soft round carpet in the very middle, the crimson hue of the red velvet covering it similar yet still very distinctive from that of Mementos. Taking in the new environment, he nervously looks around and in a brief moment of clarity sees a dark shadow towering right in front of him, letting him know that there is a looming figure behind him. Panicked, he turns around, an audible gasp of surprise escaping him when he meets eye to eye with the other.

It’s Arsène. Joker’s persona is standing right before his eyes, his tall and imposing form making Fox feel like a scared mouse.

“Hello little artist. There’s no need for you to look so frantic, I’m not going to eat you,” he comments with a light laughter, his giant black wings fluttering in the air.

Fox’s bewilderment just keeps on growing. Trying to make sense of it all, he runs a hand down his face and notices that he doesn’t have his mask. Alarmed, he tightens his fist and realises that his sword is gone too. Whatever this place is, it has stripped him of his powers, so he should proceed with caution. 

“What is this place? How are you in here? Joker… shouldn’t Joker be around here too?” He tentatively asks, not knowing for sure if he is talking to the real Arsène or not.

“For the sake of giving you a simple explanation… let’s just say we are inside of his heart. As such, it’s not really that strange for me to exist in this space. It’s from where I originated, after all.”

It’s difficult to discern if he’s telling the truth, but Fox decides to believe in him for the time being. “Why am I here then?”

The demonic persona’s perpetual smirk seems to widen at his words, the red flames peeking from it momentarily flaring up. If previously he thought that Joker’s eyes were like a heating sun, now he feels like he’s being drowned in lava. Arsène’s stare is burying itself into his body, setting aflame his very insides.

“I invited you here. You see, there is something you and I need to talk about,” the demon begins, his stoic pose changing to a more casual one. “I’m sure you are not unaware of my user’s… affection for you. He has fallen deep into the cruel clutches of love, and even if he has the willpower to rebel against society, he’s not brave enough to voice his feelings, scared of how it may affect both of you.”

Fox blinks at the explanation, caught off guard by the information. What Akira feels for him… How could that have anything to do with the current situation?

Before he can voice his questions, Arsène continues.

“I am his inner self, the essence of his being, so he can’t hide it from me. His stubbornness to admit his own feelings has started to reach some troubling limits. Look at all of this." He vaguely gestures at the area around them. “Akira’s affection for you has gone so deep that its constant denial has given me the power to manifest my form at will, and as such, I’ve decided to reach out to you.” Playfully tilting his horned head to the side, he puts one of his clawed hands on his chest in a grandiose gesture. "I represent Akira’s desire in its rawest form, and I want to know if you are able to accept it. I need to know in order to figure out a way to deal with whatever it is you choose, before Akira’s feelings start giving his other personas the same capabilities as me, or awake some hidden power inside him. After all, the talents of the Wildcard are a mystery even to himself.”

Yusuke stays still, taking his time to process the words. The serious tone the demon uses causes him to worry. Could Akira’s feelings for him really cause trouble? And how is he being held responsible for it, will his decision truly affect things that much? That’s a heavy weight to put on his shoulders when he himself isn’t even sure of what these supposed feelings Akira has for him are.

Wanting some support, he looks back at Arsène and finds him already returning his gaze, unmoving and probably waiting for a response.

“I’m asking you, Yusuke. Do you accept Akira’s desire?”

“I… I don’t know. This is quite unexpected…” He replies, eyes darting to the ground and chest feeling heavy.

Admittedly, this is not the first time he’s pondered about such things. He does care about Akira, and he has recently been wondering if the difference between his affection for him and the one he feels for the rest of their friends is significant. Akira does seem to have that part figured out. But what does this sudden deal with Arsène mean? What is he agreeing to?

Taking his head up, brow furrowed, he faces the demon once again. “What do you mean by ‘accept his desire’?”

The persona sizes him up for a few seconds, letting the silence fall upon them before answering. “I can give you a demonstration, if you are willing.”

He holds Arsène’s empty gaze, carefully thinking about the situation. It doesn't seem like there's any other way out, so a bit hesitant, he gives him an affirmative nod.

At the response, the demon lets out a rumbling laugh and starts walking towards him, taking slow steps and letting his pointed heels clack on the floor until he’s close enough to Yusuke to reach a hand out and let one of his claws brush the artist’s bangs out of his face. The touch is strange, hard and cold, but Yusuke doesn’t pull away. Taking it as a good sign, Arsène steps even closer, stopping right in front of the boy and towering over him, his imposing figure obscuring that of the boy’s. With a gentle movement, he passes one of his long arms behind Yusuke and scoops him up so that they can be face to face. The boy goes to hold the demon’s shoulders to steady himself on his arm, eyes looking down and the tail of his phantom suit unconsciously moving from side to side in a nervous manner. Yusuke then sees the same claw that caressed his face hook on the loop of his zipper and start to pull it down, revealing his porcelain skin.

“H-hold on!” He blurts out, a slight panic invading him. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“I told you, I’m giving you a demonstration of Akira’s desire. I’m just doing what he wishes to do to you.”

The confession runs up Yusuke’s body in a hot rush, heating his skin in its way and gathering on his cheeks, where it blooms into an intense scarlet blush. There is no way to deny the nature of Akira’s feelings now. He yearns for Yusuke as a lover, a partner, and wants to indulge with him in all the ways in which passion can manifest. The thought prompts him to wonder if he too desires Akira in a carnal way. He does find him very attractive and pleasing to look at, and more than once he has wondered how those toned and taut muscles must feel under his calloused fingers… He wonders if that could be the same sentiment he's experiencing right now.

Even if he’s distracted by his muddled thoughts, Arsène doesn’t stop his movements and lowers Yusuke’s zipper until it reaches his striped belt, letting the pointy end of his finger leave a red strike on his skin as it travels all the way up his torso. The artist finds himself squirming at the touch, not really knowing what’s to come.

“You look perturbed… Does my hellish appearance make you uncomfortable?” The demon asks as he tenderly caresses his flushed cheek with the back of his sharp claw.

His words make Yusuke finally take his head up, looking into the empty void of his eye sockets. He is used to seeing Arsène whenever they are in the Metaverse, so he is not scared of him. Yet, to be in such a situation with a non-human individual… Yusuke doesn’t really know how to feel about that.

Seeing his lack of response, Arsène decides to turn him around so that he is now resting against his chest, facing the red velvet wall. The puffy jabot the gentleman thief is wearing provides him with a more comfortable surface to rest, and the plush feeling props the artist to release a sigh of contentment.

Before he can indulge too much on the brief relief though, he feels something flat and wet brush his neck, making him yelp. When he turns his head to look at whatever it is that’s tickling his skin, he sees a dark, slimy and thin tongue start to creep down his torso. The tip of it is split in two, and both ends busy themselves working on different parts of his skin, making it grow goose bumps. It toys around his chest and abdomen for a few moments before it latches into one of his nipples, flicking it a few times before trapping it between the two ends and starting to tease it.

The sensation is more than Yusuke was expecting and his back arches up, a strangled grunt escaping him. He can feel his sensitive nipple quickly hardening with the attention, sending a slight weave of pleasure down his body. The reaction makes Arsène laugh behind him, the tongue now toying with him a bit more roughly.

“His imagination was not wrong… Your voice does turn into a sweet melody when pleasure flows through it,” the thief comments in a snarky tone, adding a light touch on the sensitive bud to force a moan out of Yusuke and further prove his point.

The boy’s mind rushes to catch the meaning of his words. Hearing him so close to his ear, he can’t help but realise the demon’s voice sounds very much like Akira’s, just a bit deeper than his. The thought settles heavily on his crotch, making it twitch slightly.

After a few more flicks of the tongue, Arsène moves it to Yusuke’s other nipple and gives it the same ministrations, taking his sweet time to toy with both. Unconsciously, Yusuke ends up with his chest proudly raised in hopes to lean further into the touch, his enjoyment of it undeniable thanks to occasional repressed moans. Arsène indulges him for a long time, taking care of him until he leaves the artist's chest wet and overstimulated.

Still, he isn’t satisfied only with this. The demon doesn’t allow him a second to recover before he quickly guides his tongue to new territories, sliding it down Yusuke’s stomach until it reaches his sash. With ease, it buries underneath it and ventures into his underwear, curling around the boy’s semi-soft member and easily pulling it out its constriction, holding it with his flexible wet muscle.

Yusuke observes the scene, finding it obscene beyond words, but he can’t bring himself to voice his opinion as the clever tongue starts to run up and down his length, jerking him while the split ends lap at his head and playfully caress his frenulum with decided licks. The unknown sensation of this hot and wet snake tightly wrapped around him is quickly making the boy dizzy, the soft touch mixing pleasuring strokes with a light tickling. It makes all the senses on his blood-flooded shaft hypersensitive and eager to feel all the caresses. The sounds coming from it don’t help him that much either, the image of what’s going on between his legs clear in his mind even if he refuses to look.

His inexperienced body quickly grows too sensitive to the touches, his perfectly erected member starting to drip precome in a constant current. Seeing it, Arsène deems the boy ready and releases his member, making him grunt at the loss of the torturous yet pleasing sensation. Slipping back inside the underwear, the tongue travels further down, making sure to give Yusuke’s perineum a good rub before it sneaks between his buttocks and reaches his puckered hole, starting to lap at it.

The feeling in such a private area jolts Yusuke’s body into a frantic squirming, trying to escape it by getting away and clutching his cheeks. Unfortunately for him, Arsène has him in a firm grasp, and without letting him move any more he continues to prepare his tight hole with feather-like licks and gentle pries on the inside, trying the closed entrance a bit before, without any notice, he shoves the tongue inside in a rapid movement. Yusuke releases a strangled moan, his hands clutching the thief's arms with an iron grip.

The thin muscle keeps slipping inside with ease, each of the split ends pushing against different spots and forcing the tight walls apart from the inside, scissoring him. The surprise attack lets the artist so raffled that he can bring his body to relax, keeping it tense and hard against the invading tongue that keeps burying itself so deep inside that Yusuke starts to feel something weird at the pit of his stomach, which makes him tighten up even more. Still, the tongue keeps diligently working on him, the tip of it relentlessly pressing a spot inside of him that leaves his legs weak and trembling but that ultimately makes his body relax. The soft walls start to give into the thrusts, welcoming the wet muscle and accommodating it.

At this point, Arsène decides to move along Akira’s fantasies and moves one of his clawed fingers to the backside of Yusuke’s suit, puncturing the clothes with his sharp point and dragging it down until it tears open, leaving his ass exposed. That done, he changes his grip on the artist and goes to grab him by both legs, his long digits curling around his thighs and pulling them apart, leaving him spread wide and holding him aloft.

Before Yusuke can feel embarrassed by the compromising pose, his senses force him to focus on a new feeling on his rear, where a hot and hard thing is pressing against his already stuffed hole. It is much thicker than the tongue and a bit wet too, and it starts to slowly but steadily push against him. When the tip begins to spread him apart, he gasps frantically.

“A-arsène, w-what are you-?”

“If only you knew… How many days and nights Akira has dreamed about having you splayed on his mattress, vulnerable and eager to welcome him,” he whispers in a purr right in the artist’s ear, making him tense and leaving his body less prepared for the next step.

In a swift movement, the demon pushes inside him with force, both the pain and the force knocking the air out of the boy's lungs. The new intrusion is pulsing against his tight walls, stretching him impossibly wide and making his body seize around it. Lips trembling, the artist is forced to shut his eyes and frown in a poor attempt to control the sting, a high-pitch cry escaping shortly after when the tongue exits him in an uncomfortably slow manner. He starts to feel his eyes watering from the pain, so he bites his lower lip hard to stop them from flowing and to avoid any more embarrassing sounds to echo in the room.

Seeing the situation Arsène decides to wait before he moves, so Yusuke has time to recover his strength and finally manages to open his eyes again, vision somewhat blurry from the tears gathering at his lachrymal. Probably in an attempt to console him, Arsène gently bumps his head in an endearing gesture, allowing Yusuke to see his pointy horns to either side of his vision. At the same time, he makes the black and soft feathers brush the artist’s heated cheeks, as if he were embracing him, the gentle touch so in contrast with the stinging pain widening his rear. Continuing with his affectionate gestures, the gentleman thief whips his tongue back out and guides it to the boy’s lips, gently licking at them in an attempt of a kiss. Yusuke relaxes his jaw at the touch, spearing his lower lip from breaking from the fierce bite of his teeth, and slightly pouts his lips out as reciprocation. In order to indulge further, Arsène carefully slips his tongue inside his mouth to trap Yusuke’s between the split ends and starts to play with it.

Finally having him calmed down and responsive enough, the demon tightens his grip on the artist’s legs and gives him the first thrust, gentle but firm, making a whimper escape Yusuke’s filled mouth. He keeps that pace a few more times before he shifts into a rhythm that roughly abuses the boy’s tender and inexperienced ass with a strong pounding.

It’s with these that the tears trapped in Yusuke’s eyes start to roll down his sculptured and crimson-died cheeks, mixing with the saliva drooling off his open mouth on the way down, his voice only able to come out in cracked and drowned moans. The ruthless jabs don’t let the pain subside at any moment, but Arsène's sheer size makes the unknown, sensitive spot that the tongue teased earlier to be always pressed when he rams back into him, making the boy’s body feel a strange combination of pain and ecstatic pleasure. The longer that swollen spot in him is getting hit, the weaker his body grows, loosening around the length filling him. It ends up getting to a point in which his muscles go completely limp and Yusuke succumbs to Arsène’s movements, letting his body jump and jolt like a ragdoll with every plunge against his hole. In order to maintain at least a thread of control over his overstimulated body, the boy takes his arms up and grabs with a weak grip the demon’s shoulders, nails digging into the red leather of his outfit.

Yusuke never thought he would feel something like this. It hurts, and it's a bit frightening too, but it feels so good he can't help but wordlessly ask for more with the moans and cries he releases. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, he suddenly remembers that this is Akira's fantasy, his desire for him, and that alone makes him tighten around the throbbing cock splitting him in two. He wonders if his gentle and kind Akira would truly take him in such a rough and feral manner, wonders how his face would look like and how he would touch him, what things he would say to him. Oh, how Yusuke wishes to know… How he wishes to indulge in these impure and overwhelming feelings and never let go of them. He gets so lost in his daydreaming of an unhinged Akira on top of him that he starts moaning his name as his tongue clumsily tangles with the demon's.

Feeling accomplished by witnessing Yusuke’s desperation, Arsène decides to reward him by ravishing him with more powerful thrusts, leaving the boy a useless moaning mess and bringing his body to his limit. The relentless plunging makes Yusuke feel a new, strange sensation on his belly, and he looks down to see it grow a slight bump every time Arsène buries himself into him. Realising the origin of it, Yusuke finds himself whimpering and worrying if he will end up breaking from this.

As expected, his overstimulated body takes in all the new sensations eagerly, and it doesn’t take long for him to approach his climax. Sensing it incoming by the further tightening around him, Arsène goes to help him reach release by freeing his lips and moving his devilish tongue to his erection instead, wrapping around it and stroking it until it begins to leak.

Back arched and muscles tensing, Yusuke lets the accumulated pleasure spill out, his fragile and tired body left quivering at the overwhelming feeling. Before he is able to come back from the rush, Arsène rams into him one more time and the boy feels his insides being filled, something pouring in the deepest part of his body. The sensation is unknown but strangely pleasant, and he finds himself wondering how this can be possible. A persona shouldn’t be able to… Is this again the power of Akira’s fantasies, because he wants to do this exact same thing to him? The thought makes him blush and lightly moan at the same time.

When Arsène separates from him and abandons his body, the strange and lava hot thick liquid runs down the length of his abused walls and drips into the floor. He can feel his stretch hole spasming and gaping, trying to squeeze out all the excess spill inside him, making the falling droplets echo in the red velvet room.

As gently as he can, Arsène helps him close his legs and goes to hold him with both arms, comfortably settling the boy in them and allowing him to rest against his chest, giving him time to recover. Yusuke lets his head loll to the side and nuzzles his heated face on the soft jabot, doing his best to steady his breath, his body still out of his control and left twitching and trembling from time to time.

Once the demon notices that Yusuke’s breathing is more even, he speaks, presenting him with the same question as before.

“So… Do you accept Akira’s desire?”

The artist stays silent, mind still racing, and gently embraces himself with his own arms. Arsène did say that he would give him a demonstration, and he thoroughly delivered. Yusuke can feel it in every nerve on his skin, in every breath he takes and in every twitch of his tired body. All the art he has seen inspired by profound love depicted it as something as strong as the forces of nature, raw and beautifully overwhelming. He had accepted those implications blindly, but now that he has experienced them first hand, the meaning sinks in much deeper. Still, he needs to keep in mind Arsène’s question; this, after all, is not truly all that Akira’s heart is offering to him. Carnal touch is the simplest way in which to show attraction, but there is so much more, be it the passion of an intense gaze or the tenderness of the touch of an accidental brush hands. Recalling all the instances in which those details were lost to him in the past, Yusuke finds himself thinking that he wants it, he wants it all from Akira.

His mind settled, he takes his head up to look Arsène right in the eyes.

“...I do,” he replies in a fleeting whisper, the suffocating exhaustion flooding him all of a sudden cracking his words and transforming them into a plea. 

Giving into the fatigue, he eyelids heavily close again. From the back, he hears a satisfied purr echo around the room, and then Arsène’s wings close to wrap around him, their touch as soft as velvet.

Next time he opens his eyes, he’s lying down on the grimy floor of Mementos with a very worried Joker hovering over him, a crimson-gloved hand cupping his cheek.

“Fox! Fox, are you alright!?”

He blinks, confused. Was it all a dream…? But he feels it, the pain in his rear, the weird liquid still running down his legs, his roughly abused throat, how sensitive his penis and nipples are...

“Akira…” He murmurs with a cracked voice and hooded eyes. Taking into account all that just happened, looking at Joker feels much different now. The hand on his cheek is like a calming balm, and he needs to stop himself from leaning into it. It's as if his aching body wants to receive all the love and affection that's been promised right that instant.

Still, his leader seems too worried for his well being to notice his yearning gaze. “Hey, are you ok? Your cheeks are all wet... Can you stand up?”

He tries to move his legs but they don’t obey, feeling weak and wobbly like jelly. He also feels the ache of long bruises across them from where Arsène had held him.

“I may be in need of your assistance...” He says, doing his best to incorporate himself and sit on the floor.

Joker nods and, with less ease than his persona, scoops Fox up and takes him off the floor. He then kneels down in front of him and asks Fox climb on his back. The artist does as told and once Joker stands up, he starts to walk towards the Monabus with slow steps.

Heavily resting against his back, Fox lets his arms loosely wrap around his leader's neck and sighs. Cautiously, he steals a glance at the white mask adorning Joker’s face, knowing that Arsène is in it. The mask seems to gleam to acknowledge him, and Fox can’t help but chuckle. The unexpected sound seems to confuse Joker, who turns his head slightly to look at him.

“Something the matter?”

Fox shakes his head no and lets it rest on his shoulder. “No. Please… let us go back home. I’m in need of some coffee and curry.”

Joker smiles at him, lightly hoping to accommodate him better on his back. “Sure, I’ll make you some when we get to Leblanc.”

The promise of a meal after the long day delights the artist to no end, but still, he feels like he’s still lacking something. Now that his eyes have been opened, his heart won’t be satisfied until these newfound feelings are let out. His body's too spent to try and pursue any intimate touches today, but Fox does want to indulge in the consuming and tender love radiating from their flushed bodies, the gentle heat seeping into his muscles and slowly chasing the pain away.

Looking at Joker from the corner of his eyes, he takes a small gulp before presenting his next request. “Would you… would you terribly mind if I spend the night there as well?”

The question catches his leader by surprise, making a sudden dust of red appear across his partially covered cheeks. Trying to stay calm, he keeps his eyes straight to the front and slightly coughs before answering. “Yeah, I don’t mind.”

Fox finds himself chuckling once more, his arms tightening around the other. The scarlet dusting seems to intensify at the gesture, and Fox finds himself fascinated at the sight. He closes his eyes, the image clear on his mind, and lets out a small sigh, letting himself be carried and enjoying the warmth emanating from Joker’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
